


Venus in Furs

by sadspacewitch



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1970s, 70s, Absolutely Filthy, Crowley takes care of his partner, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Loss of Virginity, Shower Sex, Smut, Sort of Dominant Crowley, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadspacewitch/pseuds/sadspacewitch
Summary: Crowley decides to take care of an old friend after he learns that Aziraphale had a thing with Oscar Wilde.Hope you enjoy ;D(I know you're out there reading fics, Michael Sheen. If you see this, say howdy)





	Venus in Furs

I’d been keeping an eye on this angel for a while now, watching him engage in many sins with great confusion. Gluttony and lust, mainly. In the late 19th century, I observed his affair with a well-known author. Not too closely, of course, but the nature of their relationship quickly became obvious to me. He was distraught when the writer died.

When the 20th century came into being, I began to notice that one of ours -- a demon by the name of Crowley, who had spent a bit too long on Earth if you ask me -- pop up in some of the same locations as the angel. He saved him from a bind during the humans’ second World War, which was rather curious to observe. He entered a church, struggled to walk on consecrated ground, all to help this angel and I didn’t quite understand why. I had met the demon a few times before and he was always getting commendations for his work here on Earth. I can’t imagine how helping an angel would help him fulfill his evil deeds.

It seemed to be that perhaps they both had the Corporeal Sickness, as I called it. Beings who spent too long on Earth, too long in bodies which could feel physical pain, which felt for humanity because they had become one of them. It was kind of pathetic to watch happen. These beings, both of which were better than humans in every way, feeling at home among them.

In order to continue my investigation of this sinful angel, not to mention this traitorous demon, I decided it was time to inhabit a body once more. It had been centuries since I’d done this last, and I wasn’t looking forward to it, but it seemed proper to finish off my observations this way. It was time to step in myself.

I made myself a body which mostly resembled that of a human woman. The year was 1975, so I decided to copy some of the fashions of the time. I’d seen these singers, one named Suzi Quattro and one named Joan Jett, who both wore their hair in choppy, shaggy cuts so I decided to get that done with my black hair before being incorporated. I also found that the humans were still wearing those flared pants so I picked out a pair of those and paired them with a frilly, flowery blouse like one I’d seen the Led Zeppelin singer wear. Robert Plant, that was his name. I finished off the look with a pair of Wayfarer sunglasses, somewhat inconspicuous and they’d hide my fully white irises.

I appeared on the Earth in London’s Soho district, where the angel had owned a bookshop for many years now. It was evening and, as I stepped out from the alley I’d appeared in, I saw that the area was filled with neon lights and people making their way around the area to a few clubs along the street. Strange place for an angel to live: a bookshop in a busy part of town. He never wanted to hide.

I crossed the street towards the little shop on the corner with a maroon coloured storefront and large tiled windows, and tried the door only to find it locked. Shit. Perhaps the angel, Aziraphale, wasn’t even home. It was hard to tell over the smell of the book shop and, though demons had quite a strong sense of smell, nothing in particular was distinguishable from the scent of old books and paper. I glanced at the list of opening hours, but they were vague and confounding.

Now what? Do I try and track him down? I wouldn’t know where to begin. I found myself following the crowd down the street. The crowd of humans mostly seemed pretty young, some leaving clubs and going to different ones. I wondered if I’d have some luck tracking Crowley instead. Maybe he’d be cooperative. He didn’t have to know why I was here, after all. He was also last seen in the area. Completely suspicious, of course, but convenient for me right now.

I followed my nose through street until a particularly inhuman scent made its way to me, and I followed it down into a basement nightclub, rather full of people dancing the latest dance craze, apparently called ‘disco.’ I figured I may as well try and seem inconspicuous by heading over to the bar to grab a drink whilst I scoped out the building. The smell got stronger in various pockets around the place as I weaved through the crowd and ordered a whiskey and coke.

While the bartender worked on my drink, in the corner of my eye I noticed a tall, lanky man saunter up to me with a confident swagger.

“What is it this time, then? Am I under inspection?”

As he spoke, the bartender handed me my drink and I turned to look at him as I took a first sip. It was him alright: the demon, Crowley. The sunglasses worn even inside, as mine were, was a dead give away. He also had long-ish copper hair, a merlot coloured satin blouse and the same flared pants that were popular right now.

“They sent you of all people, Mephisto?” he asked as I continued to eye him up from behind my drink and sunglasses. Me of all people? Where did he get off?

“Thank satan you got rid of that awful mustache,” I commented in between sips.

“You been keeping an eye on me?”

“Not on purpose. You’ve just been in my way. Often,” I remarked through gritted teeth.

His eyebrow cocked up for a second before he held a hand out to get the bartender’s attention and ordered himself a drink.

“So, what do you want then?” his grizzled voice questioned as he leaned against the bar and received his drink.

“We’ve been confused about some angel who’s been living in Soho. Been doing quite a bit of sinning, as it turns out. Mainly gluttony and lust-”

Crowley choked on the first sip of his drink, coughing through it until his throat cleared.

“So, you know him then?”

“Lust?” he coughed, repeating it in confusion. As his choking sounds calmed down, he squinted angrily down at his drink.

“Yeah,” I answered, pulling my notebook out from my pockets. “He courted the author Oscar Wilde for quite some time, among a few others.”

“Wilde!” he repeated, sounding distraught over the thumping of the beat moving through the club. He took a rather large gulp of his drink. “I was off sleeping and he was faffin’ about with Oscar Wilde!”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know this would be news to you,” I explained, replacing the notebook.

“Alright, I’m gettin’ out of here. You comin’, Mephisto?” He downed what remained of his drink in one large swig and placed the glass back down on the counter with a heavy clink.

“Me? Come with you?” I asked, wondering what his angle was.

“Yeah, sure, why not? If Aziraphale can be off with  _ Oscar Wilde _ ,” Crowley said the name in a mocking tone of voice. “Then surely I can spend an evening with an old demon friend.”

“Old is right. It’s been thousands of years since I last saw you. But friend?”

“Oh, come off it. We can be friends. What’s a few thousand years between demons? Besides, you’re not like them and you know it.” I was suddenly aware of how drunk he sounded, slurring certain words. Saying that, he had a point. Though I wouldn’t admit it to him without some further questioning.

He motioned for me to follow him towards the exit of the club and so I downed the rest of my drink as well before answering,

“I serve them. What’s your point?”

“You know what I mean,” he said, gesturing wildly with a pointed finger. “Your whole thing is that you don’t go around corrupting people, you’re always just… passing by. You just show up to collect. And I don’t get that, I mean, how could you? You were there at the beginning as well. You were there with me, building galaxies. You fell before even I did.”

I couldn’t quite follow the direction this was all taking in his mind.

“Yes, well. It’s possible my allegiances have been… less than fruitful, I suppose. But it is my job.”

He made a disapproving tut at that.

“I’m just doin’ my job, sir! I’m not good, I’m a big bad demon. I’m just here! Wrong place, wrong time!” he mocked.

I glared at him, shooting daggers in his direction as we stopped beside a car on the street; he opened the door and gestured towards it to let me in.

“You’re lucky you’re drunk right now. Otherwise, I’d bring you in,” I commented, still deciding to enter the vehicle.

Why was I conceding to him? He was just as frustrating as I remembered from the last time we met. Saying that, there always had been something charming about the rebellious demon. He had a way of seeing through me, seeing something no one else could. For a thousand years, no other demon had ever considered that I might not be quite like them. There were reasons why I did the bare minimum, why I never went around performing temptations or corruptions. But in five minutes, Crowley had already sussed me out. It was quite impressive, really.

I took the passenger seat, then he hopped into the driver’s seat, a sway in his step.

“Are you going to sober up before we start driving? I’d hate to be inconveniently discorporated so soon, before I have anything to report to downstairs.”

“Right, before you have anything for ol’ Lucy and the guys,” he said as he started the engine.

“I’m serious, Crowley.”

“Relax, Mephisto. A few demonic miracles here and there, we’ll have nothing but smooth sailing. Maybe some near misses along the way.”

“Please don’t do that.”

But he had already pulled the car onto the road and begun driving madly through the streets of London, causing me to desperately grip for something to hold onto. I found the handle of the door with my one hand, the edge of my seat with my other.

“You absolute bastard!” I cried as we took a screeching turn onto another street.

As he drove, he looked focused, even a bit on edge.

“Is this still about that angel? Look, Crowley, he’ll never be able to be whatever it is you want him to be. You need to just give up on that and move on. You’ll be happier.”

“Move on,” he repeated in a small whisper.

“Yeah, move on. I mean, you remember what upstairs was like, don’t ya? Could you imagine if they ever found out about you fraternizing with one of theirs? They wouldn’t let it happen. You’d be happier not pursuing him, for any reason.”

I could tell by the look in his eyes, barely visible through his sunglasses but for the reflection of the road lights, he wouldn’t listen to me. Fine. Perhaps that was his destiny. He spent the rest of the drive quietly focused on the road, weaving around other cars and nearly making me sick in the process.

We finally stopped in front of an apartment complex and made our way inside. The flat was quite empty, with mostly blank walls and hardly any furniture. He gestured for me to take a seat at his desk as he approached the window, but I remained standing as I admired the throne-like chair.

“Quite fancy, considering you live alone. At least the chair is,” I commented, placing a hand around the rather tall back of it. He continued peering out the window, looking over the city and seeming in thought. I must have really hit a nerve earlier. “I’m sorry if something I’ve said hurt you. I can leave if you’d like, really, Crowley.”

“No, don’t!” He lifted a hand into the air to tell me to ‘stop’. “Stay here, please.”

A distinctly undemonic emotion had begun to take over me: empathy for another’s pain. It was hard to say exactly what was bothering him, but something was on his mind and it bothered me that I didn’t know what. He stepped away from the window after a minute or so and stumbled somewhat lazily towards me.

“I’m going to go have a wash. Care to join me?”

I wasn’t sure I understood him at first.

“A… a shower, you mean? With you?” I asked for clarification.

“Mm, yeah. That’s what I said.”

I raised an eyebrow as I glanced him up and down, considering what he might be playing at.

“Don’t humans usually only do that together if they’re a parent and a child. Or, perhaps, sometimes, for sexual reasons?”

“Mhm,” his gravelly voice hummed as he strutted off in the other direction. His body swayed as he made his way through the next room, hips cocking to either side as his long legs took casually extravagant strides.

It was times like this I remembered what I hated most about having a human body: the uncomfortable, uncontrollable feeling of arousal, so maddening and, at times, unpredictable. A warm flush made its way up my body as I watched him stalk off down a dark hallway.

“What about the angel?” I called off to him, the sound echoing through the flat as I tried to ignore the heat flooding my cheeks.

“Love the lad, but if he’s allowed to faff about, then so am I.”

Of course, it all came back to the angel, Aziraphale. He wanted to get back at him. In that moment, I didn’t think I minded at all though. I also doubted the angel would care. Besides, the sensation running through my body was impossible to ignore. I felt incredibly nervous all of a sudden as well. Human sexuality was something I’d only ever observed, and never directly. We still valued and respected some level of privacy, as demons. I had no idea what was involved, what it entailed, aside from stimulating each other, I supposed.

I took a couple steps through the hallway, the sound of music growing louder, until the door to the bathroom was in my view. He had left it slightly open, just enough that I caught him pulling his shirt off over his head to reveal his long, slim torso. I glanced at the record player in the corner of this room, just outside the bathroom, and the record that was playing was called ‘The Velvet Underground and Nico,’ and if I was understanding the player correctly the song was called ‘Venus in Furs.’ Clever, Crowley, you wily demon.

I heard the water start running from the bathroom, prompting me to head back over to the doorway. I paused for a moment before gently pressing the door further open, feeling my nerves tingle over every inch of my body. As I peered in, I could see Crowley’s vague snake-like shape from behind the fogged glass of the shower.

“Are you sure about this, Crowley? I-I’ve never- I mean…” For satan’s sake, how do I begin to explain.

“I don’t judge, love,” I heard him say over the barrier as I watched his silhouette rinse through his hair, which appeared even longer now that it was wet.

I brought a nervous hand to my sunglasses, folding them and placing them down on the counter. Then I did the same for my blouse, unbuttoning it and folding it delicately before placing it down, beside Crowley’s clothes. I then did the same for my flared jeans. I stood there, an anxious demon in her undergarments in the middle of a bathroom in London, trying to bring myself back to the moment and understand what was going on. The feeling building within me urged me to keep going.

I opened the glass door and slid into the shower behind him. Hearing the sound of the sliding glass barrier, he turned to see me, a smile pulling onto his face as he did.

“Glad you could join me. I thought you’d be a bit more… clothless.”

I glared up at him, meeting his snake eyes without the barrier of his sunglasses for the first time. There was something hungry in them, something that desired passionately for what it saw. It was such an unfamiliar gaze for me, but one that egged me on even further.

“I thought maybe you’d like to take care of it,” I commented breathlessly, unable to look away from the beautiful, striking yellow of his eyes.

A low but pleasant growl emanated from deep in his chest as he approached me, taking me in his arms towards him. Even the skin to skin contact seemed to alleviate some of the pressure building within me; it also caused the shower’s water to pour over his shoulder and land on me, dampening my remaining clothes. Then his lips crashed against mine while I awkwardly tried to fit against him. Following his lead, we found a rhythm for our lips to move in while he toyed with the straps of my bra, sliding each one off its respective shoulder. His kisses moved from my mouth down my neck, leaving small bites along the way.

I was slightly mortified when a moan found its way escaping my throat, but he hummed back approvingly which made me feel a bit better about it. As he began nibbling on a spot near my collarbone, his hands fumbled for the clasp of my bra but once he found it, he removed it with ease and pulled away for a moment to toss it over the glass barrier of the shower.

He looked me up and down, his ravenous eyes only causing the fire in my groin the burn hotter, before his eyes met mine again. My heart fluttered, feeling his eyes dance along my curves, and my breathing was becoming heavier as his eyes met mine once more. Maintaining the gaze, I allowed my hands to find their way around his back.

Letting myself touch him was so strange for me, so foreign. It was so much easier to let him do all the work, but he made me feel such a way that I wanted to reciprocate, as much as I was capable. I would just need to take it slow. He approached once more, our noses brushing against each other, before his lips found mine once more and his hands were working to do away with my panties. I stepped out of them and he tossed them over the glass as well.

Crowley’s hands trailed along my stomach, dragging their way up my body -- the gentle brush of his fingers sending chills up my arms and spine. My own hands were wandering across his shoulder blades before being suddenly yanked away and pinned against the cold wall.

“Oh, Crowley!” I cried in delighted surprise. He shushed me by returning his lips to mine and moving in even closer to me, holding my arms against the shower wall as his body pressed into me. Feeling his stiff member prodding into my leg, a rush of heat flooded my cheeks. His hands moved their way along my arms until they gripped my own hands, entwining his fingers between mine.

“Tell me what you want, Mephisto,” his voice cooed softly, finding his way back into the crook of my neck with more kissing and nibbling. With his hair so near my face, I inhaled the scent of his shampoo, reminiscent of vanilla. My head leaned back, exposing the skin there for him to make his way along every inch of it. As he found a spot to focus on once more, I found myself pressing my body into him, desiring more and more.

“More. All of it,” I moaned. “All of you.”

He chuckled somewhat darkly before breathing out,

“Patience, love.” A mischievousness was present in his voice.

To add further to the tease, his hands left mine to trace down along my waist until they found my hips, massaging into them and holding me in close to him. With my hands now freed, I fumbled eagerly, grabbing at his back and shoulders and exploring his smooth, damp skin. I just wanted to discover every inch of him -- every jagged, uncharted part of him.

One of his hands brushed itself along my pelvis, teasingly close to where I wanted him to be, his knuckles just barely dragging along my skin.

“Please, Crowley…” I found myself begging in a most pathetic way. I couldn’t believe how easily he had managed to reduce me to a mumbling fool. Yet, here I was, ravenous for him to follow through.

He pulled back from my neck now to meet my eyes once more, watching for my reaction as he lifted my thigh before his other hand finally made its way to cup over me, gently parting and rubbing over my folds. An intense moan escaped from the depth of my chest, hitting the mask of my face.

“You are so wet, darling,” his gravelly voice mumbled.

My cheeks and neck were absolutely burning up by this point. As he continued his urgent rubbing with his nimble fingers, his head leaned into me, letting his forehead meet mine comfortably. The sounds escaping me were going faster, my voice tightening as I felt that maddening arousal build and build. He swirled around my folds, teasing my entrance at times, but focusing particularly on the nub of flesh near the front of me. The sensation of it kept forcing that hungry arousal to keep building and building.

“That’s it, love, that’s it.”

“C-Crowley,” I cried.

I was gripping tightly around his back, nails digging into his shoulder blade as the building feeling almost seemed to disappear completely for a moment before exploding; my vision went white as my weak body tried to hold onto him, letting the waves of pleasure roll through each and every limb. My head rolled back against cold shower tile, which felt great right about now as my body was filled with a hot flush.

“That’s it, darling. Lovely.” I could feel his gaze, darting around my face to admire the reaction he had earned from me. As my vision refocused, I could see his piercing eyes examining me, and a sly smirk on his face. “Alright, love?”

“Can we go again?” my foggy brain spoke before I could even properly think. He chuckled at that.

“Are you ready to stand on your own yet?”

I hadn’t even realized how much of my weight I had left to him while I waited for the waves of warmth to calm down. I indicated to him that he could let go of my leg and brought it back down and tested my balance.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” I gently let go of his back, causing him to hiss.

“I’m sure that’ll leave a mark.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry-”

“No, no, don’t be.” He shut off the water and opened the glass divider to reach for some towels and tossed me one.

I took it from him and held it against my body. He began to towel dry his long, rust-coloured hair.

“You really have been here a long time,” I commented as I snapped my fingers and magicked myself dry, opting to use the towel to cover me from underarms down.

“There’s something to be said for doing some things the human way.”

“I see.” I stepped out of the shower and meandered back into the next room. This side of the record had finished by now.

“Is there anything I can do for you, Crowley?” I called back as I admired some deeply verdant plants decorating the space. He emerged from the bathroom, his hair half-dry and the towel wrapped around his waist, and leaned against the door frame.

“I think I’d just like to focus on you for tonight.”

I felt another blush return to my face.

“That’s awful kind of you.”

He smirked at me as he approached the player and took the Velvet Underground record off of it, neatly replacing it back into its sleeve.

“So… where to now?” I asked, glancing around the apartment.

Once the record was back on the shelf with the others, he stepped towards me and held a hand out for me to take, which I did, and he led me back through the halls until we reached a bedroom with a rather large bed, covered in merlot-coloured satin sheets.

“Why don’t you get comfortable this time ‘round?”

I nodded somewhat shyly at him as I made my way around the bed, wedging myself into a comfortable place down the center and keeping the towel around my body. I fluffed the pillows, then brought an arm back behind my head as I reclined into the pile of them. When I glanced over at Crowley, he was kneeling onto the opposite end of the bed. He then crawled forward until he was at my feet and began kissing his way up my legs.

With one hand, he yanked the towel off his own body and tossed it off the bed. Now that we weren’t so pressed together, I could see all of him -- how his lanky frame curled over itself as his hands moved over the smooth skin of my knees, his long legs meeting at his backside, which was quite a cute one.

I watched with glee as he spread my legs apart while making his way up my thighs, bringing the towel I was wearing along with him so that it was out of his way. Now it was I who observed hungrily as he kissed and bit his way along the insides of my legs. Once he had made it close to my pelvis, he tugged on the towel.

“Time to lose this, love.”

I leaned upwards to let him pull the towel away and toss it off the side of the bed as well. The sight of him, bringing his head near my core like there was nothing he wanted more right now, drove me wild. The feeling building within me was more than ready for round two.

“I bet you taste delicious, Mephisto,” he mumbled as he dragged his snake tongue along the inside of my thigh towards me once more. The sight and sensation forced a twitch from my leg.

Just to be a tease, he skipped over the place I wanted him at, and kissed his way up my pelvis and stomach, roughly grabbing at my hips and waist. He arrived at my breasts, leaving more bites along the soft skin of them before taking a nipple into his mouth, flicking his tongue over at it a quick pace.

“F-Fuck…” I moaned out, feeling the tingling sensation in my groin spread throughout my body, also arising from every little movement of his.

I could have sworn I would have finished with him just going at the nipple, but he pulled away before that could happen.

“Can’t have you cumming too soon,” he chuckled, kissing his way back downwards for a slight reprise.

He went back to teasing my folds, getting comfortable this time, hooking his arm around the underside of my thighs as he buried his lower jaw into me. His tongue danced around my clit, every little sensation moving through the rest of my body.

“You like that?” he whispered into me.

“That feels fucking amazing.”

His tongue then went to teasing my entrance, tracing it slowly until it was maddening.

“Please, p-please Crowley,” I managed between gasped breaths.

He released a rumbling moan against me as he dove in, his tongue making its way into me and dancing once more over the surface of my walls. The things that snake tongue could do. I found my hands clutching to the back of his head, running my fingers through his still damp strands of hair, gripping gently to them. The sight of him buried into me, from the nose down but still watching my reactions, was delicious to my eyes.

I whined as he pulled away.

“Tell me what you want, darling,” he said with a hiss in his voice.

“I  _ need _ you inside me, Crowley,” my needy voice moaned. “Please, please fuck me.”

A most mischievous smile pulled onto his face as he brought a finger to my folds, giving them a once over to spread around the dampness there.

“Since all this seems to be for me, I may as well,” he jabbed. He brought the fingers, covered in a sleek layer of my wetness, to my mouth, which I willingly opened for him to enter and wipe off his fingers along my tongue. I closed off my mouth as he got near the end.

He sat up a bit, and for the first time I could properly see him, his hardness pressed against his stomach, seeming quite proportionate to his body. My heart raced and I felt a cheeky smile pull on my face as I took him in and admired him.

“Aren’t we eager?” he chuckled, taking my hands in his again, entwining our fingers, and using that leverage to pin me against the bed.

“Please,” I found myself begging once more, meeting his gaze with wide-eyed delight.

He lowered himself down to me to kiss me once more, roughly this time, bringing his tongue into play immediately. As our tongues began to find a rhythm, he brought a hand down to help aim himself and find his way through my folds, but once he found it, he brought a hand back up to mine in order to let the bucking of his hips do the work. With each thrust, he entered a bit more of me. I moaned into his mouth, his own moans meeting mine somewhere in the middle.

“Mm, you feel so good, love.” He spoke it into my mouth, not bothering to part.

Feeling the fullness from him, every thrust hitting something sensitive within me causing me to shudder and lose his mouth as the sound escaped me and forced my head back into the pile of pillows. He took that moment to sit himself up a bit, taking a slightly different angle into me and allowing his hips to move more freely. My leg found itself wrapping around his hips, holding him closer to me.

“Fuck, Crowley,” my voice shrieked uncontrollably as the feeling within me was so close to maximum capacity.

“Tell me how you want it, love.”

“Harder, harder,” I cried needily, and he obliged, his movements becoming rough and hard. I wanted to hold him, to grab at him, but he was still holding down my hands to either side of my body. I could only urge him on by holding him closer with my own leg and bucking my hips against his in return. The sound of his hips slapping against mine was punctuated only by my gasping screams, building as I neared my finish. “Fuck, keep going! Keep going!”

As the feeling exploded once more, I was seeing stars, and every part of my body wanted to twitch on itself, contort into a tightness before feeling the release flood through my limbs. He himself only lasted a few desperate pumps more before he released a choked off grunt, discharging his hot cum into me before pulling out and collapsing onto me. As the waves were still rolling through me, and as his body was weakened from his own release, I slipped my hands out from his and wrapped them around his back, gently holding him against my chest.

“Fuck,” he grunted now, in between hot panting breaths which added to the heat my body was already producing.

“That was fantastic,” I said mindlessly.

“You sat wonderfully for me, love.”

I laid there for an extra beat, tucking pieces of Crowley’s hair behind his ears.

“Could we go again?” I asked playfully.

“Fuck off,” he grunted, trying to sound grumpy but he really only ended up sounding tired.

I just chuckled and continued to comfort him, his head laying comfortably against my chest and moving with every deep breath of mine as I continued stroking his hair.


End file.
